


About Last Night...

by white_cross_b



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_cross_b/pseuds/white_cross_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't be sleeping down there all by yourself," Hakkai said behind him, and there it was: the sound of a promise of sex in his voice, and a slight hint of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

>  I promised my beta a fic for her birthday, and here it is. She asked for Hakkai and Gojyo, drinking and p0rn. I think I've got the prompts covered.
> 
> This is total crack. TRUST ME.

  
Gojyo was drunk. More than drunk, really, as evidenced by the way the room kind of tilted from side to side ever so slightly when he glanced up from his beer. It was a weeknight, and the bar had mostly cleared out about an hour ago. Gojyo had tucked his winnings into his pocket and moved from the poker table he'd spent half the night at over to the bar, where he carried on his own private party. There was no way he was going upstairs yet. Sometimes a guy just needed some space, especially from a bastard monk and a shit-for-brains monkey. And yeah, another beer please, and maybe some peace and quiet and a place to rest his head.

He startled to a hand on his arm, and Hakkai was there, brow furrowed in concern. "I'm sorry to wake you, Gojyo, but perhaps you'd be more comfortable sleeping on a bed instead of the bar."

"Wha...?" Gojyo slurred, blinking his eyes as he tried to focus. The bar was now dark and everyone had gone – including the owner of the inn, who had been serving Gojyo's drinks – leaving him sleeping at the bar, and _shit,_ Gojyo had actually _ drooled_ on his arm while he slept. He wiped it off on his shirt nonchalantly, hoping Hakkai wouldn't notice as he got up from the stool. "Yeah, okay," he said, shrugging off Hakkai's attempt at support. He could still walk, dammit, even if there were suddenly too many stairs to get to their room.

"You shouldn't be sleeping down there all by yourself," Hakkai said behind him, and there it was: the sound of a promise of sex in his voice, and a slight hint of danger. When Gojyo turned to look back, Hakkai's monocle glinted in the dim light of the stairway. _Hell, yeah._ A shiver went up Gojyo's spine, and he thanked the hallway silently for his good luck, followed by the door that he managed to get open on the first try, and then the bed that he collapsed onto gratefully. They had all contributed to his future getting laid, and Gojyo would be nothing for Hakkai but polite to those that had provided help.

Hakai knelt over Gojyo on the bed, his hands reaching out to deftly undo the buttons on Gojyo's shirt as Gojyo grinned up at him.

"Genjyo Sanzo, hand over the scripture!"

Gojyo looked up to see a youkai burst out of the closet, waving his arms before the door swung back and hit him squarely in the face.

"Oh, dear," Hakkai said, and his good eye twinkled in amusement. "Can we help you with something?" he asked as the youkai scrambled up from where he had fallen, trying to regain his composure and look menacing. Gojyo snickered.

"Hand over the scripture," the youkai demanded again, pointing a long, taloned hand at Hakkai.

"You don't have a weapon, fuckwit," Gojyo snorted. "And do either of us look like that unholy asshole?"

"Now, Gojyo," Hakkai warned, "you shouldn't use profanity in front of new people. You might give him a bad first impression of us."

Gojyo grinned and stood, his arm reaching out for his weapon. "I hear you, Hakkai. How about I let shakujō do the talking for me?" But the familiar feeling of metal in his hand never came. What the...? He wasn't _that_ drunk, was he? The youkai smiled, bubbling laughter leaving his lips and he flung out his arm, a ball of light launching itself at Gojyo, who tried to duck or jump out of the way. He found he couldn't move, and the blast hit him squarely in the chest. The light grew brighter, surrounding Gojyo in a warm glow that made him feel giddy and lightheaded before turning into sparks that danced before his eyes and fingertips before disappearing altogether. He looked up to a shout from Hakkai as the youkai exploded into the nothingness of dust. At least Hakkai's weapon had worked, but that left Gojyo feeling more than a little stupid as Hakkai bent down next to him, his brow once again furrowed in concern. "Are you all right, Gojyo?" he asked.

"He really was a fuckwit," Gojyo snorted. Hakkai helped him to his feet. "His chi, or whatever, didn't hurt a bit. He's going to have to try a lot harder than that to get one over on Sha Gojyo." He grinned lopsidedly at Hakkai.

"Yes, well, that will no longer be a problem." Hakkai smiled back. "Perhaps I should check you over to make sure you're not hurt."

_Yeah,_ that was more like it. Fuck the youkai, fuck monkeys that slept like the dead, and fuck the fucking monk who didn't even bother to check and see if they were okay when there was no doubt he had to have heard the commotion. But most of all, _fuck, Hakkai,_ who pinned him down to the bed like a possession, and _did things_ to him that he never would have thought possible. It was his chi or something, it had to be, because there's no way Gojyo could possibly come from nothing but Hakkai's tongue fucking him. But he did, writhing and cursing as he gripped the sheets white-knuckled to give himself something to hold on to. It was filthy and so damn good, Hakka's wet tongue pushing inside him, hot breath on his ass, and his hands, those amazing hands of his, touching Gojyo everywhere at once, and then he really was fucking Gojyo, and he was impossibly thick and hard and Gojyo couldn't get enough and couldn't stop coming. Hakkai was whispering words in Gojyo's ear, but he couldn't make them out over the sound of his own voice making noises he'd never, _ever_ made before in his life. It was too good, it was too much, and it wrung out every ounce of energy Gojyo possessed. The last thing he felt was Hakkai's hands twining through his hair and _pulling,_ and then he blacked out.

When he came to, it was early morning, the gray of pre-dawn heavy in the room. Hakkai was on his stomach, breathing deeply and rhythmically as he slept, and yeah, he'd be tired, that's for damn sure. Gojyo grinned to himself as he stretched languidly, bones popping and sore muscles stretching pleasantly, all the way down to his toes. _No morning wood today,_ he snickered to himself as he scratched idly, then froze. _What the fuck?_ He pulled down the sheet, only to confirm what he had felt with his hand: a large lump in his abdomen. Ummm... yeah, it was time for a cigarette, and then maybe some coffee, and then maybe a little, _hey, Hakkai, what the fuck did you do to me last night?_ before a big breakfast, because Gojyo was suddenly starving. He groped around the floor next to the bed and found a pair of Hakkai's boxers and slipped them on, fumbling with his lighter as he tried to light up. He breathed the tobacco deep into his lungs, rubbed his eyes, and scratched his head. Yeah, it was still there. He poked at it with his finger and almost dropped his cigarette in shock when something actually _moved_ inside of him.

Apparently he had squawked out loud because Hakkai was suddenly beside him, his hair sticking up in all directions as he tried to put his monocle into place over his eye and see what was going on. "What is it, Gojyo?" he asked.

"You tell me," Gojyo said, panic in his voice. "What is this?" He pointed down to his stomach, which was swollen over the elastic waistband of Hakkai's shorts.

Hakkai frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know. What does it feel like? Does it hurt?" He put his hand over the swollen area.

"No, it doesn't fucking hurt, but it just fucking moved. What the fuck is it?" Gojyo demanded. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK._

Hakkai's face turned white. "Oh, dear," he said.

"‘Oh, dear?‘" Gojyo almost shouted. "What the fuck do you mean, 'Oh dear?' Am I going to _die?_"

Hakkai moved his hand over Gojyo's stomach gently. It was warm and felt kinda good, sort of comforting, but then Hakkai stood up and adjusted his monocle nervously and cleared his throat. "It would appear that you're pregnant," he said. Then the pains started.

***

"Why is he in here?" Gojyo demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Sanzo, who was clearly regarding Gojyo with disgust, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Idiot," Sanzo said with a snort. "I'm going to bless it the second it's born and hope that your idiocy won't rub off on it."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Gojyo shouted, pointing at Goku, who was jumping up and down on the bed and playing with Hakuryuu, who flew tantalizingly just over his head.

"Now, Gojyo," Hakkai said soothingly, "you know Goku is far less likely to cause trouble if he's where we can see him."

"You did this to me," Gojyo snarled up at Hakkai. Gojyo was on the bed naked, a sheet pulled over his lower half as Hakkai tended to him, giving him small bursts of chi when the pain became almost unbearable. "I'm never going to forgive you. Not ever."

"While I do appear to be the father, I believe it's the youkai from last night you should be cursing. Not me. His chi must have done something to you when it hit." Hakkai's voice was so matter-of-fact that Gojyo wanted to hit the creepy smile right off his face. Bastard. "I believe it's time," Hakkai said gently, and Sanzo moved closer, gripping his fan in one hand and tapping it into the palm of his other.

"What are you doing with that?" Gojyo nearly shrieked.

Sanzo shrugged. "If it's coming out of _you_, I'm gonna need it."

Gojyo didn't have time to retort. Hakkai had taken a small pocketknife and dragged it slowly across Gojyo's abdomen, and Gojyo could feel himself splitting open. He had a flash of Hakkai, caked with rain and mud, his guts spilling out of his stomach the night Gojyo had found him, and then he felt Hakkai's hands inside of him, moving around, then grabbing hold of something and slowly pulling it out. There was a wet, squelching  sound, then a blast of chi centering in on his stomach to close the wound before moving all over his body, bathing it in a golden glow. Then it extinguished.

No one made a sound.

"Well?" Gojyo asked impatiently. "What is it?" He struggled to sit upright and his mouth fell open in shock as he saw it sitting before him on a white china plate.

"It's a meat bun," Sanzo said, eyeing the small round object.

"It would appear so," Hakkai said, his voice full of pride.

"A meat bun! Yay!" Goku shouted, jumping off the bed and grabbing the bun in his hand. He shoved it into his mouth and began chewing ardently.

There was sudden pandemonium, everything happening at once. Gojyo shrieked, Hakkai shouted, and Sanzo began whacking Goku over the head with his harisen, shouting, "Spit it out, Monkey! Spit it out!"

Gojyo jerked awake so fast that he nearly fell off his chair. Hakkai was there, brow furrowed in concern. "I'm sorry to wake you, Gojyo, but perhaps you'd be more comfortable sleeping on a bed instead of the bar."

"What?" Gojyo spluttered and flailed, and really did fall off his stool, landing with a thud on the floor, where he sat and stared up at Hakkai stupidly.

"You all right, buddy?" Gojyo looked up to see the owner of the inn staring down at him from behind the bar. "Maybe you've had enough and should let your friend here take you upstairs."

Gojyo looked from the owner to Hakkai and back again, and then he began to laugh. He laughed until tears leaked out of his eyes and his stomach hurt, and then he laughed some more. He didn't care that the few patrons left in the inn were looking at him like he was crazy. He _wasn't_ crazy, he knew that for certain now, and he allowed Hakkai to help him up. He kept on giggling as Hakkai brushed dirt off Gojyo's clothes and steered him toward the stairs to their room.

"You shouldn't be sleeping down there all by yourself," Hakkai said behind him, and there it was: the sound of a promise of sex in his voice, and a slight hint of danger. When Gojyo turned to look back, Hakkai's monocle glinted in the dim light of the stairway.

"Not tonight, Hakkai, I have a headache," Gojyo said as he bounded up the stairs, leaving Hakkai alone and stunned behind him.


End file.
